In The End
by Hinoyo no Ryu Sakura
Summary: Just a song fic about Seto Kaiba's past with Gozaburo(TORMENT GOZABURO) I think its kinda weird, but good, so read it or sing it or whatever, Its really sad! I wrote this to explain to my friends what My little Seto-san went through. PLEASE, then review!


Umi Kaiba: Hiya!! Ok I was trying to avoid doing homework, and I have been OBSESSED with this song lately. I couldn't think of anyone who fit this song. So read it, or sing or whatever ( I don't own any of this stuff)  
*******************************  
  
  
In The End  
  
( It starts with)  
One thing/I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
  
" You beat him Seto! We're going home with a rich guy!" Mokuba screamed at his big brother, Who had just beaten Gozaburo Kaiba in a game of chess.  
  
" Yup! I beat him fair and square. and now we have a family again!" A very young, now known as Seto Kaiba said with a huge smile across his face.  
  
" Come on boys. You want to see your new home right?" Gozaburro Kaiba said. He sounded just like a father should towards Seto. The boys jumped into the limo. They were chanting " We are filthy rich!" The whole way back to their new home- The Kaiba mansion.  
  
All I know  
Time is a valuble thing  
Wahtch it pass by as the pendalum swings  
Watch count down to the end of the day  
The clock tick life away  
It's so unreal  
  
Mokuba had already ran to the the mansion door. Seto stepped out of the limo.  
" From here on out boy, you will refer to me as Sir. Got it kid?" Gozaburro yelled. There was no emotion in his voice.  
  
" Yes Sir." Seto replied.  
  
" Good." Gazuburro said, as he punched Seto in the stomach. Seto fell to the ground instantly. He was coughing.  
  
" What was that for Sir?" Seto said as he coughed, and held his stomach.  
  
" You need training. The training to morph you from ordinary boy, to the perfect heir to Kaiba Corporation." Gozaburro said, as he walked away. Leaving Seto in the middle of the driveway. Seto eventually stood up.   
  
" Perfect Heir? Why me?" Seto thought. It was about 6:00 PM. It was raining. Seto tryied his hardest to get to the door of the mansion, that he had never even seen before.  
  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go out the window  
Trying to hold on/But didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
Seto knoked on the door.  
" Ahh so little Seto is back, ehh?" Gozaburro said.  
He walked closer to Seto. Seto started to tremble. Mokuba saw Seto was in pain.  
  
" What happened big bro-"   
  
" Shut up Boy!" Gozaburro screamed at Mokuba. He then punched Seto again in the stomach. Tears of pain streamed down Seto's face. He coughed a few times, then fell to the floor.  
  
" A Kaiba does not cry. Crying is for the weak boy! You are not weak! You shall NEVER CRY AROUND ME AGAIN!!!" Gozaburro scolded Seto, as he kicked Seto's side.  
  
" Y, Y, Yes, S, Sir." Seto mumbled.  
  
" You also will never studder in speech. You don't want people to stab your back because of your unproper English do you?" Gozaburro scolded once again. He then walked up the stairs not saying another word.  
  
" What did you do to my brother?! What?! Tell Me!!" Mokuba screamed as tears ran down his face.  
  
I kept everything inside and even though  
I tried/ It all fell apart/ What it meant to me/  
Will eventually/ be a memory of time  
When I tried   
So hard  
  
Months went by. Seto's daily sechdule was, wake up, get dressed, get beaten, eat extremly small breakfast, get beat more, take care of Kaiba Corp stuff for Bozoburo, get scolded for doing ot wrong, get beat up, and so on and so forth.   
  
Seto sat there on his bed, lost in thought, clenching his bleeding arm.  
  
And got so far  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
" Seto are you ok big brother?" Mokuba asked.   
  
" I, I think so Mokuba." Seto replied.   
  
" Seto, are you sure?" Mokuba asked as he helped his brother to his feet.  
  
" Yes." Seto replied.  
  
" You don't look like it." Mokuba said. He was right though. Seto was amzed that he wasn't dead yet. In fact he wished he was at the given moment. He just wanted to die right then and there. He started to cry more.  
  
" I JUST WANT TO DIE!!" he screamed.  
  
One thing/ I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep in mind/ I desined this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
  
"GET DOWN HERE BOY!!!" Gozaburo bellowed. Seto rushed down the stairs hoping it wasn't time for another beating.  
  
" Y,yes sir?" he choked out.  
  
  
  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
acting like I was part of your property  
Rembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
" Stupid boy! You're not even worth anything. Nothing! Right Boy!" Gozaburo scolded.  
  
" Yes sir, You're right." Seto replied. Mokuba sneaked down the stairs to watch what would happen.  
  
" Seto, What's happened to you?" Mokuba muttered to himself.  
  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You woudn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then   
but it all comes back to me  
In the end  
  
" Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation has just released the newest in holographic techonlogy! " All the Tv reporters reported in a frantic way, like it was the coolest thing since the telvision.  
  
Seto sat in his office, typing away at his computer. Prgraming programs and re-writing his virtual reality game. He sighed then smirked a smirk that resembled Gozaburo's  
  
You kept everything inside   
and even though I tried/It all fell apart  
What it meant to me/will eventually/  
be a memory/ of a time  
When I tried so hard  
And got so far  
  
" Mokuba, what the hell can I do about him? He's tried to kill me before. Why did he even adopt us?" Seto asked his little brother.  
  
" I don't know Seto, and you know, you don't have to take the beatings I'm supposed to get. I'm not a baby." Mokuba explained.  
  
" I know Mokuba, I just don't want you to expierence the pain. It hurts so much Mokuba, I can't explain it, but it sort of feels like he's tried to rip my soul apart, and he suceeded." Seto said. One tear ran down his cheek, landing on one of the many wounds on his arm.  
  
  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Mokuba stood there on the steps, watching his big brother's life wither away on acount of Gozaburo. He wanted to help, but didn't want to get Seto hurt more.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THIKING BOY! LETTING THE STOCKS DROP?!" Gozaburo yelled.  
  
" I didn't try to drop them, it just happened." Seto replied as buisness like, but still sounding innocent as he could.  
  
Gozaboro Whipped Seto with a belt. Seto stood there, emotionless, unefected by the whipping. Not one change in his facial expression. It had been three years since he had been known as Seto Kaiba. Three painful years.  
  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
" Gozaburo, Its kinda stuffy in here, I'll open a window for you." Seto said with his now famous "death smirk".  
  
" Thank you boy." He replied as he continued to work.  
  
" Do you even know my name?" Seto said.  
  
" Of course I know your name, Your name is, is.."  
  
" Seto, my name is Seto! But would you know that? No! You've never called me Seto, or son, or anything but boy! You know, I put my trust in you to be a good father to Mokuba and I, But all you have done is used us as your toys. Causing us pain." Seto stated with pure hatred on his face for Gozaburo.  
  
" Seto, what do you mean?"  
  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
and for all this there's one thing you should know  
  
  
" I mean, I put my heart into all of that work you made me do, but was it good enough for you? NO! It was the worse you've ever seen. Always! I've pushed myself farther than I could ever go! Just to be beaten! Its not right!" Seto screamed. Gozaburo stood up and walked over to Seto.  
  
" Seto, It was for your own good! You never would have been able to run Kaiba corporation as a innocent, warm-hearted person. I swear! It was for your own good." Gozaburo explained.  
  
" LIES!!! You just used Mokuba and me as toys! Now, you need to feel what I felt everyday for the past three Years!" Seto said as he grabbed Gozaburo's shirt and thrusted him in front of the window he had opened eariler.  
" This is my revenge. And I wouldn't be surprised if Noa Kaiba commited suicide because of the way you treated him, cuz I bet you treated him as bad as me, and thats why he was so anti-social at school! So..."  
  
Seto pushed Gozaburo out the window as hard as his thirteen year old body would let him.  
  
" SO ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARD!!! ROT IN HELL!!!" Seto screamed out the window as Gozaburo made a bloody splat on ground.( He did fall from the top floor at the Kaiba Corporation building)  
  
Seto fell to his knees. " He's dead! No more beating! " Seto mumbled as he started to cry.  
  
I tried so hard  
and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall   
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
A now 15 year old Seto Kaiba walked through the forest at the duelist kingdom island.  
" Mokuba, if Gozaburo couldn't bring us apart, Pegasus can't either. I'll die before I let him hurt you." Seto thought as he looked at the picture of Mokuba in his duel monster card shaped locket. He then looked up at Pegasus' castle.  
" Mokuba, I WILL save you if its the last thing I do!"  
  
**********************  
Umi Kaiba: Whoa, violent eh? R&R PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
